New Romantics
26 tháng 2, 2016 |recorded = 14 tháng 2, 2014 |genre = Pop, new wave, synthpop |length = 3:50 |label = Big Machine |album 1 = |composer = Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Shellback |producer = Max Martin, Shellback |previous = Out Of The Woods |next = I Don’t Wanna Live Forever |prevtrack = |nexttrack = |video = Taylor Swift - New Romantics |previous track = You Are in Love |next track = I Know Places (Voice Memo) |main artist = Taylor Swift |album = 1989 |previous track link = You Are In Love |next track link = I Know Places |studio = MXM Studios (Stockholm, Sweden)}}"New Romantics" là bài hát bổ sung cuối cùng của Taylor Swift trong album phòng thu thứ năm, 1989. Bài hát được sáng tác bởi Swift, Max Martin, & Shellback, và sản xuất bởi Martin & Shellback. Tên bài hát gợi lên sự biến chuyển của chủ nghĩa tình cảm lãng mạn mới. Bối cảnh Taylor áp dụng lối tư duy trưởng thành hơn và tiếp cận tình yêu khi cô chuyển từ chủ nghĩa lãng mạn trong truyện cổ tích trong bốn album đầu tiên sang quan điểm vô tư hơn về các vấn đề của con tim. Taylor giải thích thái độ của cô đối với việc hẹn hò và các mối quan hệ trong một cuộc phỏng vấn với Cosmopolitan. "Mọi người sẽ nói, hãy để tôi thiết lập bạn với ai đó, và tôi chỉ ngồi đó nói: 'Đó không phải là điều tôi đang làm. Tôi không cô đơn; Tôi không tìm kiếm'", cô nói. "Họ chỉ không hiểu. Tôi đã học được rằng chỉ vì ai đó dễ thương và muốn hẹn hò với bạn, đó không phải là lý do để hy sinh sự độc lập của bạn và cho phép mọi người nói bất cứ điều gì họ muốn về bạn. Tôi không làm điều đó nữa." "Sẽ cần một người thực sự đặc biệt để tôi trải qua những hoàn cảnh tôi phải trải qua để trải nghiệm một cuộc hẹn hò", Taylor nói thêm. "Tôi không biết làm thế nào tôi có thể có một người khác trong thế giới của tôi cố gắng có mối quan hệ với tôi hoặc một gia đình. Chủ nghĩa lãng mạn mới là một phong trào văn hóa nhạc pop ở Vương quốc Anh trong những năm đầu thập niên 80, trong đó cả nam và nữ đều trang điểm và mặc quần áo lòe loẹt. Boy George, thủ lĩnh kỳ dị của Câu lạc bộ Văn hóa là điển hình của thể loại này. Âm thanh của bài hát này giống với nhạc sóng mới mà các hành động New Romantic thực hiện. Taylor nói với tạp chí Rolling Stone rằng cô đã bắt đầu tạo ra "nhạc Pop trắng trợn" cho 1989 vốn chịu ảnh hưởng nặng nề của thập niên 80. "Đó là một thời gian thử nghiệm rất nhiều trong nhạc Pop", Taylor nói về thập kỷ này. "Mọi người nhận ra các bài hát không phải là trống tiêu chuẩn-nhất-định-phải-guitar-bass-bất-cứ-điều-gì. Chúng tôi có thể tạo ra một bài hát với synths và trống đệm. Chúng tôi có thể hát theo toàn bộ bài hát. Chúng tôi có thể làm rất nhiều điều khác nhau. Và tôi nghĩ những gì bạn thấy đã xảy ra với âm nhạc cũng xảy ra trong văn hóa của chúng ta, nơi mọi người chỉ bao trùm bất cứ màu sắc điên rồ nào họ muốn, tại sao không chứ? Những cơ hội vô tận, những khả năng vô tận lúc nào cũng đem đến năng lượng này, nói chung những cách vô tận để bạn có thể sống cuộc sống của mình. Và với bản thu này, tôi nghĩ, 'Không có quy tắc nào cho điều này. Tôi không cần sử dụng cùng các nhạc sĩ mà tôi đã sử dụng, cùng một ban nhạc, hoặc cùng một nhà sản xuất, hoặc cùng một khuôn khổ. Tôi có thể làm bất cứ điều gì tôi muốn.'" Taylor Swift đăng một dòng tweet trên Twitter rằng cảm thấy rất hạnh phúc khi New Romantics được chọn làm single tiếp theo và cũng là single cuối cùng từ album 1989. Và kết quả sau đó là hàng tấn gạch đá từ cư dân mạng bắt đầu ném vào người cô. Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= We're all bored, we're all so tired of everything We wait for trains that just aren't coming We show off our different scarlet letters Trust me, mine is better We're so young but we're on the road to ruin We play dumb but we know exactly what we're doing We cry tears of mascara in the bathroom Honey, life is just a classroom Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah 'Cause, baby, I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me And every day is like a battle But every night with us is like a dream Baby, we're the new romantics Come on, come along with me Heart break is the national anthem We sing it proudly We are too busy dancing To get knocked off our feet Baby, we're the new romantics The best people in life are free We're all here, the lights and noise are blinding We hang back, it's all in the timing It's poker, he can't see it in my face But I'm about to play my Ace (ah) We need love, but all we want is danger We team up then switch sides like a record changer The rumors are terrible and cruel But, honey, most of them are true Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah 'Cause, baby, I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me And every day is like a battle But every night with us is like a dream Baby, we're the new romantics Come on, come along with me Heart break is the national anthem We sing it proudly We are too busy dancing To get knocked off our feet Baby, we're the new romantics The best people in life are free So come on, come along with me The best people in life are free Please take my hand and Please take me dancing and Please leave me stranded, It's so romantic Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah (Oh! Cause Baby I could Build a castle)'Cause, baby, I could build a castle Out of all the bricks they threw at me (at me) And every day is like a battle (oh oh oh oh) But every night with us is like a dream (like a dream) 'Cause, baby, I could build a castle (castle) Out of all the bricks they threw at me (And) And every day is like a battle (oh) But every night with us is like a dream Baby, we're the new romantics Come on, come along with me Heart break is the national anthem We sing it proudly We are too busy dancing To get knocked off our feet Baby, we're the new romantics The best people in life are free |-|Lời dịch= Chúng ta đều chán nản, chúng ta đều mệt mỏi với mọi thứ Ta đợi những chuyến tàu chẳng bao giờ cập bến Ta khoe khoang cả tá mối tình khác nhau "Tin tôi đi, chuyện tình của tôi mới đẹp hơn nè" Còn quá trẻ nên ta chỉ có nhiệm vụ phá hoại chúng mà thôi Ta có thể ngờ nghệch nhưng vẫn hiểu rõ việc mình làm Ta khóc lóc trong nhà tắm làm trôi lớp mascara Bạn thân mến, cuộc đời này chẳng khác gì một lớp học thu nhỏ đâu À A À A A Á Vì tôi có thể xây lâu đài Bằng tất cả những viên gạch họ ném vào tôi. Và mỗi ngày đều là một trận chiến Nhưng mỗi đêm lại tựa một giấc mộng Bạn thân mến chúng ta là những cuốn tiểu thuyết mới Hãy đi chung đường với tôi Trái tim tan vỡ sẽ là quốc ca cho chúng ta Ta hoàn toàn xứng đáng hát nó Ta quá bận nhảy nhót Khiến đôi chân mệt nhoài Bạn thân mến chúng ta là những cuốn tiểu thuyết mới Những con người tuyệt vời sống tự do Ta tập hợp ở đây, ánh sáng và ồn ã chẳng thể quấy rầy Ta đợi chờ, tất cả phụ thuộc vào thời gian Trong một ván bài bạn không thể nhận ra tôi Nhưng tôi sẽ tung ra át chủ bài của tôi (ah) Ta cần tới tình yêu nhưng chỉ muốn mạo hiểm Ta kết đôi rồi đổi cặp giống hệt chiếc máy đổi đĩa vậy Những tin đồn quá khủng khiếp và tàn nhẫn Nhưng bạn thân mến phần lớn đó là sự thật đấy À A À A A Á Vì tôi có thể xây lâu đài Bằng tất cả những viên gạch họ ném vào tôi. Và mỗi ngày đều là một trận chiến Nhưng mỗi đêm lại tựa một giấc mộng Bạn thân mến chúng ta là những cuốn tiểu thuyết mới Hãy đi chung đường với tôi Trái tim tan vỡ sẽ là quốc ca cho chúng ta Ta hoàn toàn xứng đáng hát nó Ta quá bận nhảy nhót Khiến đôi chân mệt nhoài Bạn thân mến chúng ta là những cuốn tiểu thuyết mới Những con người tuyệt vời sống tự do Hãy đi chung đường với tôi Những con người tuyệt vời sống tự do Hãy nắm lấy tay tôi Và hãy nhảy cùng tôi Hãy làm khó tôi bởi điều đó, thật quá lãng mạn À A À A A Á (Ôi! Vì tôi có thể cảm toàn lâu đài)Vì tôi có thể cảm toàn lâu đài Bằng tất cả những viên gạch họ ném vào tôi. (vào tôi) Và mỗi ngày đều là một trận chiến (oh oh oh oh) Nhưng mỗi đêm lại tựa một giấc mộng (tựa một giấc mộng) Vì tôi có thể cảm toàn lâu đài (lâu đài) Bằng tất cả những viên gạch họ ném vào tôi. (Và) Và mỗi ngày đều là một trận chiến (Ôi) Nhưng mỗi đêm lại tựa một giấc mộng Bạn thân mến chúng ta là những cuốn tiểu thuyết mới Hãy đi chung đường với tôi Trái tim tan vỡ sẽ là quốc ca cho chúng ta Ta hoàn toàn xứng đáng hát nó Ta quá bận nhảy nhót Khiến đôi chân mệt nhoài Bạn thân mến chúng ta là những cuốn tiểu thuyết mới Những con người tuyệt vời sống tự do Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift Thể_loại:1989